Beyond Words
by Sparkling-Diva
Summary: FINISHED! Will Rogue and Wolverine be together forever or will old flames from the past get in the way? Read on to find out!
1. A Day In The Life Of Rogue

**A Day In The Life of Rogue**

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Summary:** A day in the life as the title suggests. A P.O.V. story from Rogue's perspective on the whole L/R relationship. My first X-Men fanfic so comments are greatly accepted. Please e-mail me at rogue200348@yahoo.com Enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer: **All credit is given to Fox and Marvel and anybody else dealing with the X-Men.

Ugh.

I can't stand Monday mornings.

I swear sometimes that just like Sunday was made to worship God, Monday was made to worship the Devil.

I roll over and look at my alarm clock.

7:00 A.M.

Stupid thing didn't go off and now I only have an hour and a half of time all to myself before classes begin.

Sighing, I finally manage to scramble out of bed and got to the bathroom connected to the bedroom.

I stare at myself in the mirror.

Christ alive.

I'm a total mess!!

My hair is all over the place wanting to get its fair share of attention while under my eyes appears bags.

I haven't been getting much sleep lately since lately my mind has been too preoccupied thinking of…-no I mustn't think of him. It's absurd. It isn't good, nor is it healthy. I must stop thinking of him at all costs and that's it.

I take a warm, hot shower as I begin to softly sing to myself sad love ballads. Mostly ones on heartbreak and ones of unacceptable love since you "can't-be-with-that person" ones.

I finally finish and get into my white robe. My hair is soaking wet and I'm waiting for it to dry.

I walk over to my window and peer over the curtain enjoying and taking in the somewhat silence peace that the morning tends to bring.

The sun is rising over the fields and trees and the pink and orange sky gives a creepy yet warm, romantic feel into the atmosphere.

I turn around and walk over to my closet and take out what I plan to wear. This is a difficult task with my poisonous skin and all.

I finally settle for a red sweater, black nylons, a black shirt, and of a course, a pair of long black gloves.

Time for breakfast.

I go down to the kitchen where there already is pancakes waiting for me on the counter.

"Morning," Scott, Jean, and Storm chimed all at once when they saw me enter the room.

"Hey," I say grumpily as I sit on a stool.

"Ready for school?" Storm asks.

I just nod.

It's clear to everyone that I'm not in the mood to talk so we all somewhat remain silent.

"Mornin' everyone."

My heart skips a beat and then stops. I can always recognize his sleek, but yet gruff Canadian accent.

He moves across the room to the counter where I'm at and pours himself a glass of orange juice.

"Mornin' kid."

Logan.

Out of everyone else in the world it had to be him.

He had to be the one who let me enter his life, his world, and he promised-he PROMISED- he promised that he'd _take care of me._

I couldn't ever forget that.

But then I thought about reality. He only saw me as a sister and even a best friend. But I saw him differently. More than a best friend, an older brother, a means of support…..

I was in love with him.

I knew that I shouldn't have thought that way but it was true.

I loved Logan.

"Morning," I said quietly as I could feel myself blushing.

"You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up," he said.

"I know," I said hesitantly after I picked up my backpack off the floor and hurried out only to catch a small glimpse of everyone else with the certain "I understand" look and Logan looking dumbstruck.

They knew. It was all too obvious to them. Storm talked to me once after class since I was having trouble concentrating and paying attention. I would spent most of my time just staring out of the window. She was so determined to find out why. I couldn't speak. I only broke down in tears.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" she asked kindly.

"No," I replied.

"Then why are you crying?"

It took a moment but then I started by saying, "It's-," I couldn't say anything more than that.

"Oh. I see. I get it now. It's Logan, right?"

I simply nodded as I felt more tears roll down my cheeks. Understanding this, she just gave me a hug and said no more about. I soon left after that.

There was another time when I was walking into the kitchen at the mansion and caught Logan flirting with Jean. He was leaning towards her trying to get a kiss and telling her things that I only wish that he could've just said to me. Too bad Scott was around since he would've definitely had a fit.

Unfortunately, for some unknown reason, he didn't pick up my sense. Jean did and managed to push herself away from Logan and say something to him that I couldn't hear. With a tear on my cheek, I had enough time to get out unnoticed. 

I was so heartbroken and so shocked to understand that it was true what the others were saying. Logan did have a thing for Jean. It all dawned on me that my chances of being his girl were completely impossible. I just cried myself all night with nothing but the light by bed on. It was also raining outside. The _pit and the patter_ made a somewhat comforting sound as it hit against my bedroom's window.

Suddenly, I remember there being a knock at my door.

"Mind if I come in," I heard Jean say.

I didn't say anything but she managed to open the door and let herself in. She moved forward and sat on the edge of my bed beside me.

"I talked to Storm a while ago."

_Oh Great,_ I thought to myself. Why wasn't I surprised?

"You love Logan don't you?"

Oh gosh. Once again my very own little secret had been spilled once more. I just had to stare out into the distance, out of my window unable and unwilling to answer.

"I know that you might not want to talk to me right now but at least listen to me, okay?"

I nodded.

"First of all, I want you to know that I am not in love with Logan. I understand that yes there is a certain _je__ ne ces't que_ about him but that doesn't mean anything to me. Second of all, I love Scott. Only Scott. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our relationship. Lastly, I don't like it either one bit that Logan is flirting with me just as much as you do. He should really stop it and realize that he and you are the ones that should be together and that you care about him more than anything. It's unbelievable that he just seems too dumb to notice. But if I know one thing, I know that he cares about you. A lot."

That got my attention.

"Yup. And he's always talking about you and asking about you to the Professor… he wants you to have the best and be happy. I'm not one for spoiling secrets but did you know that he has even talked with the Professor and Beast and they have agreed to helping you find a cure or at least something that will actually let you control your power?"

What?

"He did?" I asked in shock.

"Uh-huh."

"And he never even told me?"

"Well, like I said, it was a surprise. He knows that you hate what your skin can do and that you want to be able to have a better grasp of it. He's trying to help you. He doesn't want you to suffer any pain."

There was a long pause of silence.

"He cares about you so much, Rogue. You're basically the only good he has. You should tell him how you feel and I bet you that he'll tell you what he feels about you too.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it. Plus, don't forget, I'm psychic."

With that, Jean left me there drying tears quickly and pondering if what she said was true.

Was she right?

Is it true?

Could Logan actually feel the same about me?

All I can remember after that is not being able to sleep that night. I just tossed and turned over and over again thinking of him.

That was a while ago. This was now.

School was hectic today. Storm noticed how I wasn't paying much attention in class but had the guts to leave me alone.

Bobby was a different case.

He just couldn't stop bothering me.

"What's wrong with you Marie? Come on and talk to me. I'll listen. Just tell me what's wrong," he told me while we were waiting for the food in the lunch line.

I simply ignored him, turned around, and went to go sit with Kitty and Jubes.

I know that what I had done just then was harsh to Bobby and all but I couldn't help it.

What Bobby and I have is an attraction for each other. As far as I am concerned there is no real passionate love. The reason is that we know that we are both something that we just can't get. I needed-I wanted something more than that.

I needed….

I needed Logan.

He likes me just as I am and not because of the attraction on what's on the outside but what's on the inside as well.

How could I tell him though?

Kitty and Jubes fortunately, were aware of the situation and knew when to back off. They left me alone all during lunch and continued chatting with each other and debating the latest "Fashion Do's and Don'ts" as made famous by Joan Rivers.

I went to Logan's room after school to hang out like I sometimes did but found out that he wasn't there.

I went to find the others. They were all talking with Charles. They told me that he had left in the morning to go back and check some stuff about his past up North.

Why didn't he tell me?

I was always usually the first to know about all these things. 

I could only go up to my room, not caring what the others thought. I slammed the door so they would all take the hint. I was about to flop down on my bed to cry when low and behold. I realized that there was a note and small package on my pillow.

Curiously, I picked up the letter that said "Marie."

There is only one person that could ever call me that and that had that writing.

It was from Logan.

Something told me to put it down and open the package fist. So that's what I did.

Carefully, I unwrapped it and opened the square box there and could not believe what I saw.

It was half of a heart that said _Marie_ at the top of the heart and _for_- at the bottom. 

Then it occurred to me.

_Marie and Logan forever.___

Logan must've had the other part. I sat back down on my bed and put it around my neck. I felt myself begin to cry. It took me a minute or two before I was able to control myself enough to pick up the envelope, open it, and read the letter to myself:

_Dear Marie,_

_I know that it was all sudden my leave and everything, but darling, I just had to go. I kinda found out last minute._

_You've seemed to be kinda depressed lately and you hardly speak or eat. I can tell that you've been worried about something and that is just worrying me. I swear darling that I wish I could be with you and there for you doing your moments of pain and need. _

_A new lead on my past has been found so I have gone to explore. I don't know how long it'll take for me to come back but I promise you that until that day comes, you'll always be on my mind, my head, and most importantly, in my heart. _

_Your birthday is next week and chances are that I am going to miss it._

_I have a surprise for you. Wheels, Beast,  and I have been coming up with a cure or something of the sort that can help you to be able to control your skin. I know that this is what will make you happy and that's what I want too. For you to be happy. For us to be happy._

_You probably got your other gift by now. I thought that the dog chain thing was kind of weird so I got you a friendship necklace that we can both share that will have a greater importance for the both of us._

_Just like I am, I want you to wear it around you at all times and keep it close to your heart. That way you'll know that I'll always be there for you._

_I promise I'd take care of you, remember?_

_And until that day comes where we will meet again, I'll always dream of the day when I can wrap my arms around you and hold you to death._

_Take care darling._

_Lots of love,_

_Logan___

_P.S.___

_You're no "kid" anymore._

I put down the letter and through the tears I silently cried, I smiled to myself.

I was able to sleep a lot better that night than any other night in months.

Now I could relax and know that no matter what happens, I'll always have Logan.

**Author's note: **Hope that you enjoyed it and feel free to review. Thanks and a hello goes out to my family and friends. I'll be back soon with more stories. See ya.


	2. Logan's POV

**Beyond Words-Part 2**  
**Author:** Sparkling-Diva  
**Feedback:** Yes, Please and thank you!!!! You can do so at rogue200348@yahoo.com ****

**Dedication:** Thank you's to everyone I know and the people at the WR message board and my reviewers at FanFiction.net. I promised I'd write more. 

**Archive:** If you are interested please ask me first just so I know. I don't consider it a problem if I say it is OK. I am a member to FanFiction.net

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine!! WAAHHH!!!

**Rating:** PG-13. Due to some romancy stuff.  
**Summary:** If you have read the first part you'd know. It is just a cute little L/M fic about them in luv with each other and them telling their P.O.V. of the whole situation. 

**Warnings:** More romancy (my little made up word) stuff in the next parts to come. I promise!! I'm slowly working my way there so please be patient.

**Author's Note: **Now the time for Part 2 has arrived….

**Logan's P.O.V.**  
My heart was aching for her.

_Marie_, I thought to myself, _where are you now, darling? What are you doing? Are they treating you right? Are you thinking of me?_

Oh, how I wish that she could have been with me at this moment.

I had gone down to Alkali Lake to find the imprint of my claws on a wall.

I had been there. But I don't remember when, how, or why. All I know is that I was.

She must be thinking about me now. I have part of her with me and all. I hold tight the piece of heart that says, _"Marie"_ and know that despite how wrong it may have seemed to be, it felt so right.

She's young and this I know. Dumb One-Eyed Cyke despises the whole situation but I'm glad that Storm and Chuck are fine with it. 

Believe me, how often is it that an old man (hey I am old) and a young girl fall in love. 

Real love.

Well, not enough bub and that's what makes it is so difficult.

Then there is her whole skin thing. I think about it a lot and see what she has to go through and you wouldn't believe how deeply sad and impacted I am. I just want to hold her. In fact, I'm the only one that really actually does just that. Hold her.

You would not believe how happy I was when she broke up with that Bobby kid. 

Of course, I never told her that but I saw that when she came to me for comfort she was neither too sad nor too happy. She just cried and listened to my theories on how there are more fish in the sea until she feel asleep in my arms, in my bed, in my room. I wish that we could have stayed that way much longer than what we had. Possibly forever. She woke up the next morning and realized that I was watching her sleep. She began to excuse herself and then I told her that it was all okay and that I liked it. I just loved the smile that she gave to me that was on her face. It matched with the twinkle of her big bright eyes as she positioned herself back down in my arms. We then made another promise to one another that come what may, we would always be there for each other in times of needs.

Oh, did I need her now. The search for my past has been killing me and I needed her to guide me and help me.

I wonder if she had her talk with Charles yet about her skin. Can she touch by now or was there a problem? Maybe she decided to wait until I came back.

That's it. I've seen what I have to see. I know all I can ever know. I just need to go.

I am leaving this place that is a bunch of nothing right now and going back home. I'm going back to the woman I love. 

Marie.

**Author's Note: **Part 3 is coming really soon. I know that it was short but the next one will be longer. I promise. I'll be back soon!!! See ya!!****


	3. Marie's POV

**Beyond Words-Part 3**

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva  
**Feedback:** Yes, Please and thank you!!!! You can do so at rogue200348@yahoo.com ****

**Dedication:** Thank you's to everyone I know and the people at the message boards and my reviewers at FanFiction.net. I promised I'd write more. 

**Archive:** If you are interested please ask me first just so I know. I don't consider it a problem if I say it is OK. I am a member to FanFiction.net and a bunch of other boards.

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine!! WAAHHH!!!

**Rating:** PG-13. Due to some romancy stuff.  
**Summary:** If you have read the first part you'd know. It is just a cute little L/M fic about them in luv with each other and them telling their P.O.V. of the whole situation. 

**Warnings:** More romancy (my little made up word) stuff in the next parts to come. I promise!! I'm slowly working my way there so please be patient.

**Author's Note: **Now the time for Part 3 has arrived….

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

I was just staring out my window watching the rain hit against the window of my room. I stared out into the distance of the night and enjoyed the slight cool breeze of wind that came through my partly open window.

That's when I heard the sound of the motorcycle coming closer and closer.

It was him.

It was Logan.

I jumped off the bench near the window, swung the door open, and bolted right down the stairs just in time to see the door swing open. 

"Logan!" I said quietly trying not to wake anyone up.

"Marie!" He said as he scooped me up into his arms to give me a hug of embrace.

We held each other for a while until he asked, "How are you doing, darling?"

God, I love it when he calls me "darling".

"Good," I said still holding onto him with my face buried in his chest.

"Are they taking good care of you?"

"Uh-huh. I missed you."

"I missed you too, darling."

And with that he kissed me on the top of my head. That made me blush. I guessed he noticed since he flashed me the cutest smile.

"Where is everyone?" he asked letting me go to look at me.

"Well they are asleep. After all, it is past midnight." 

"That explains the p.j. right?"

I nodded and we laughed a little until his expression changed and he looked worried.

"What are you doing awake then?"

Oh, crap. What was I going to tell him?

"Uh…I couldn't sleep."

Smooth.

"Why, darlin'?" he asked as he played with my white striped bangs and twirled them around in his fingers.

"Well, ah-"

Here I go again. Everytime I'm nervous I always stammer with my southern accent.

"I was thinking."

"About what?" he whispered to me staring into my eyes. I could have died and gone to heaven.

What was I suppose to say?

You. Me. Us. Together.

"Things."

"What sorta things?"

"Life. Mah future." I said looking away.

"Fair enough. Are you tired?" he asked.

"A little," I said shyly.

"Come on lets go upstairs," he said as he flung his backpack over his shoulders and wrapped his arms around me.

We were silent for a while until we reached the top of the second floor.

"So where do you wanna go?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"If you want to talk to me without One-eyed, Stormy, Red, or Chuck getting in the way, we could spend a little time to talk to each other right now in my room. That's if you'll like?"

"Okay, sugah. Whatever you say," I said dreamingly.

And with that, Logan opened the door to his room and led me in.


	4. Logan's POV

**Beyond Words-Part 4**

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Feedback:** Yes, Please and thank you!!!! You can do so at rogue200348@yahoo.com ****

**Dedication:** Thank you's to everyone I know and the people at the message boards and my reviewers at FanFiction.net. I promised I'd write more. ****

**Archive:** If you are interested please ask me first just so I know. I don't consider it a problem if I say it is OK. I am a member to FanFiction.net and a bunch of other boards.****

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine!! WAAHHH!!!****

**Rating:** PG-13. Due to some romancy stuff.

**Summary:** If you have read the first part you'd know. It is just a cute little L/M fic about them in luv with each other and them telling their P.O.V. of the whole situation. ****

**Warnings:** More romancy (my little made up word) stuff in the next parts to come. I promise!! I'm slowly working my way there so please be patient.****

**Author's Note: **Sorry that I made this one really short but the next chapter will be longer. I just thought that it would be a good thing that Logan would have an opinion before Marie did but anyways here is Part 4.****

**Logan's P.O.V.**

Did I say or do the right thing?

Should I have really invited her to my room?

I didn't mean to sound forceful or anything and she didn't seem to not mind.

God, I'm so nervous.

Here I am with the girl I'm in love with, about to confess my feelings, and me the-oh-so-fierce Wolverine is so nervous and shaking like some little kid who is nervous to pull a rabbit out of a hat at some dumb school's dumb talent show.

God, am I doing the right thing?

She's too young but I can't live without telling her how I feel. It's driving me insane.

I'll do it. 

I don't care if I have to stay up all night explaining to her how much I love her but I will.

Enough is enough.

There's no going back now.


	5. Marie's POV

**Beyond Words- Part 5**

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva  
**Feedback:** Yes, Please and thank you!!!! You can do so at rogue200348@yahoo.com ****

**Dedication:** Thank you's to everyone I know and the people at the message boards and my reviewers at FanFiction.net. I promised I'd write more. 

**Archive:** If you are interested please ask me first just so I know. I don't consider it a problem if I say it is OK. I am a member to FanFiction.net and a bunch of other boards.

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine!! WAAHHH!!!

**Rating:** PG-13. Due to some romancy stuff.  
**Summary:** If you have read the first part you'd know. It is just a cute little L/M fic about them in luv with each other and them telling their P.O.V. of the whole situation. 

**Warnings:** More romancy (my little made up word) stuff in the next parts to come. I promise!! I'm slowly working my way there so please be patient.

**Author's Note:** I told you that I would be back and here I am. Tis time for Part 5! 

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

He led me into his room and closed the door behind him. I hadn't been there for so long so I took some time to look around to remember the place. It was just comfortable to be there. It was a place where I felt like I belonged.

He stayed standing there and remained silent just staring at me until he said, "Sit down darlin'."

I don't know why but I swear that I sensed some nervousness in his voice and I got a sudden chill that ran through my body. I knew that something was up.

I sat down on the bed and made myself comfortable by sitting cross legged.

Logan smiled and then he sat down next to me and took my gloved hand in his. He was now wearing gloves too.

He stroked my hair and asked me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why? Aren't you?"

I was thinking that he was the one that wasn't okay due to the fact of the hurt in his voice.

"Yeah. I guess."

I saw then him look at my neck and he growled. There around it was the ½ heart that had his name on it.

"You're wearing it."

"Yeah," I said holding it, "It means a lot to me."

"I'm glad darlin'. I'm wearing mine too," he said as he showed it to me since it was hidden in his shirt.

We caught each other staring at into each other's eyes and then he looked down and said, "I really need to talk to ya darlin'."

He was now looking at me again. He was calling me "darling" a little too much now and that was making me very suspicious.

"About what?"

"Us."

Oh god.

Just then and there I had to look away.

Please god no.

He was going to reject me. He's going to go away. He's going to confide in me and our friendship to tell have the guts to tell me and spill everything about his feelings regarding and concerning Jean.

Please not now.

"Marie," he said holding my hands and staring into my eyes, "I don't know how to say all this…um, I've never been a good speaker and you know that. I'm not good for these type of things. Um, but-"

"Logan, it's okay," I said.

"I know it's just that –um…"

"What?"

"I-," he ran a hand through his hair, "God, Marie!" he said getting up and going to the window. 

I went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can tell me," I said softly.

He turned around and looked into my eyes. They were filled with tears. Now I knew that this wasn't the Wolveine but the Logan and he meant what he was planning to say with his whole heart and soul.

"If I tell you…please don't get scared."

"I won't get scared. I promise," I said hugging him, "All I can do is feel safe when I'm around you."

After a moment, he took my arms away from around my neck and held my hands in his. He stared at them for a while until he said, "You haven't talked to Charles yet?"

"No. I was waiting for you."

He smiled understanding. He then took me into an embrace. He let me go and took my hands again and said, "Alright, I'll tell you," before he led me to the bed again.

We sat down facing each other and stayed silent. He took my hands and stared into my eyes.

"Marie..."

"Yes, Logan."

"I'm in love with you."

Oh god. He…what?! He doesn't hate me or despise me?! He doesn't think of me as annoying?! He doesn't like Jean?!

Oh god.

He loves me.

"I love you, darling," he repeated.

I just stared down in disbelief. I was in shock. I was waiting for the longest time dreaming of this moment and how to react to it. Now the time had finally come and I couldn't say or do anything.

"You don't have to do or say anything if you don't want. I just wanted to let you know," he said gazing at me. I could tell he was in tears. Even when I wasn't looking, I could feel him inside my head.

"I know that you're only 19 and all but I really truly am in love with you," he continued, "Always have and always will. Darlin' I know that this is very hard for you and that it will probably take you some time for you to believe me because of all that Jean stuff but I don't love her anyway whatsoever, I love you."

Then he kissed the top of my head and started playing with my pure white streaks.

"Look at me, Marie. Look at me in the eyes. Tell me you feel the same, please."

He then took his gloved hand and gently lifted my chin so that our gazes met.

Our eyes were both full of tears now. I could see so much pain in his. He truly meant what he was saying and he didn't want me to feel bad.

"Oh, gosh Marie. Maybe I shouldn't have told you," he said as I looked back down, "Maybe I should have waited until you were older," he said looking away letting go of my hands.

"No!" I said grabbing them back causing him to have a surprised look, "Please. Don't say that," I said chocking on my tears, "I really need to tell you something too."

"What Marie?"

"I-I love you too."

He just stared in shock.

"I have ever since the day we met at the bar , when you talked to me and helped me get a place to stay, when you saved mah life , twice. I heard you cry for me."

He was still looking at me.

"When you gave me your tags and promised that you would come back, when you came back all the good times we had," I said caressing in his cheek. He took my gloved hand and kissed it. 

"I love you, Logan."

We were both crying now.

"Oh, Marie." he said talking me into his arms. We cried for a moment just there.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know darling," he said kissing the top of my head, "I really don't know."

"I don't want to hide it," I whispered with my head on his chest.

"Don't worry. We don't need to," he said kissing the top of my head.

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you too, darlin'."

And with that we both fell under the sleeping spell and drifted off in each others arms.


	6. Logan's POV

**Beyond Words- Part 6**

**Logan****'s P.O.V.******

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva  
**Feedback:** Yes, Please and thank you!!!! You can do so at rogue200348@yahoo.com ****

**Dedication:** Thank you's to everyone I know and the people at the message boards and my reviewers at FanFiction.net. I promised I'd write more. 

**Archive:** If you are interested please ask me first just so I know. I don't consider it a problem if I say it is OK. I am a member to FanFiction.net and a bunch of other boards.

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine!! WAAHHH!!!

**Rating:** PG-13. Due to some romancy stuff.  
**Summary:** If you have read the first part you'd know. It is just a cute little L/M fic about them in luv with each other and them telling their P.O.V. of the whole situation. 

**Author's Note:** Was having a little writer's block but I hope that this does okay. Enjoy!

I remember waking up the next morning to find myself in the same clothes as before and blinking a few times so I could remember what had happened.

I looked down to see Marie stir a little. She had fallen asleep in my room.

Oh god.

We had fallen asleep in my bed.

What if someone walked in and found us?

It's not like we hadn't done so before. In fact we had slept together many times when we needed to be comforted. She was scared of her future and I was terrified about my past.

Some combination, huh, bub?

I finally saw her blink up at me.

"Good mornin' darlin'" I whispered.

"Hmm…what time is it?"

"6:30 A.M. We don't have breakfast for another half an hour. Did I wake you up?"

"No."

"Good. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. How about you sugah."

"The best I've had in months."

We stayed silent for a while and I played with her hair.

"I love you," I finally said.

I wish I could kiss her but I can't because of her whole skin thing. If I even tried to give her a peck she'd get too scared of hurting me or whatever.

"Marie?" I asked.

"Yeah, Logan?"

"Do you find it odd that we have a little bit of an age difference?"

"No."

"Good, but some people might."

"Well that's them. I don't want anyone to get in our way."

"Do you think that we should probably wait a while and hide it…"

"Logan, before you go any further, you promised me that we wouldn't hide it."

"I know but-"

"No, Logan. We just became a couple and I'm not ready to have our first fight this soon."

"I know but I'm just saying don't you think that we should probably hide it until people can probably can soak it in?"

"You don't want to be seen with me?"

"No. It's not like that or anything but do you think that we can just tell a few people first."

"You mean Jean and the Professor?"

"Why do you keep mentioning Jean?"

"I don't always mention her."

"But-"

"Do you love her?"

"What?! No! I love you and I will always love you more than anyone. I don't love Jean at all. No matter what you are staying and I never will-"

"We're fighting."

"Oh, darlin'. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too," she said to me as I kissed her on the forehead.

"I never was a real boyfriend before and I don't know how to react sometimes to this kind of stuff. I didn't mean to take out on you. Luckily it was just a little fight and it's over now, but I promise you that I'll try my best okay?"

"Okay."

"Look, why don't we just go downstairs for breakfast. Okay?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But aren't you scared of what the others will think when they see us together?"

"Not really. As long as I have you I'll be okay."

"Love ya, sugah."

"Love you too darlin'"

And with that we pulled ourselves out of bed and walked out the door together holding hands.

It didn't matter what the others would think. We love each other and theirs nothing the others can say or do about it alright, bub?


	7. Marie's POV

**Beyond Words-Part 7**

**Marie's P.O.V.******

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva  
**Feedback:** Yes, Please and thank you!!!! You can do so at rogue200348@yahoo.com ****

**Dedication:** Thank you's to everyone I know and the people at the message boards and my reviewers at FanFiction.net. I promised I'd write more. 

**Archive:** If you are interested please ask me first just so I know. I don't consider it a problem if I say it is OK. I am a member to FanFiction.net and a bunch of other boards.

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine!! WAAHHH!!!

**Rating:** PG-13. Due to some romancy stuff.  
**Summary:** If you have read the first part you'd know. It is just a cute little L/M fic about them in luv with each other and them telling their P.O.V. of the whole situation. 

**Author's Note:** Sorry that I couldn't update yesterday but the internet wasn't working in the area where I lived nor the cable. Dang the cable company!! Anyways, read on!!

We walked into the kitchen to find everyone laughing and talking. We were both holding hands and pretty close together.

Everyone stared to look at us with the most shocked expression on their faces. It became so quiet that anyone could hear a cricket chirp from the distance.

"Logan, you came back," Jean said startled.

"Hello, everyone," he replied.

Still silent that you could hear a pin drop too.

Logan soon moved his hand to around my waist and whispered in my ears, "So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Some cereal," I said.

"You got it. Sit down darlin'," he said before kissing the top of my head.

That was it. 

Everyone knew. 

No explanations necessary.

I sat down at a stool blushing. I even couldn't believe that Logan was making me breakfast. I could only stare around the room to see the look on everyone's face of astonishment.

Jean looked like a surprise happy. Thank god she didn't look jealous like I thought she would look. Ororo smiled very pleased and Kitty and Jubilee had looks of "Awww!!!" and admiration. Scott looked really angry like he was going pound someone and Bobby…well Bobby looked shocked like he was being stabbed or something.

Logan handed me my bowl of cereal and said, "Here you go darlin'."

Soon after Bobby, still pissed off got up and mumbled something about how it was Saturday and he was going to play soccer with Kurt and Evan.

Everyone went back to their little talks after thaf while Logan stroked my hair and said, "After you want to talk to the Professor."

"Okay," I said finishing my cereal, "After that, I think that I might need to talk to Bobby since- well you how he reacted."

"Yeah, darlin'," he kissed me on the head again and put my bowl in the sink, "C'mon lets go."

With that he took my hand and led me off the stool and into the hallway.

I didn't need to turn around to imagine the look on everyone's faces as they stared at us.

Sooner or later they were going to have to get used to it since this was the way it was supposed to be.


	8. Logan's POV

**Beyond Words- Part 8**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva  
**Feedback:** Yes, Please and thank you!!!! You can do so at rogue200348@yahoo.com ****

**Dedication:** Thank you's to everyone I know and the people at the message boards and my reviewers at FanFiction.net. I promised I'd write more. 

**Archive:** If you are interested please ask me first just so I know. I don't consider it a problem if I say it is OK. I am a member to FanFiction.net and a bunch of other boards.

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine!! WAAHHH!!!

**Rating:** PG-13. Due to some romancy stuff.  
**Summary:** If you have read the first part you'd know. It is just a cute little L/M fic about them in luv with each other and them telling their P.O.V. of the whole situation. 

**Author's Note:** I'm updating a lot lately and just figured out that there should be about 8 chapters or so. Just wanted to let you know but for now here is Part 8. 

"Charles?!" I yelled as we walked into the lab. We had looked all around and couldn't find him anywhere else so we figured that this would be the best place to and low and behold there was "O Wise Elder" Chuck with the Bluish-Purple Smurf.

"Welcome. Hello Logan. Hello Rogue." He said wheeling himself towards us.

"Hi, Professor" said Rogue.

"I guess you are here to see about that cure I was telling you about."

"Yeah, what is it exactly?"

"Well something I'll like to call the X-Remedy. We haven't actually made a name for it yet but it's guaranteed that at times it can help one control their mutant powers and abilities," said Hank with a smile.

"I never knew that one existed."

"It's fairly new and top secret." Said Charles.

"How did you find it?" Marie asked shocked.

"Meet Einstien," replied Henry pointing to a little cage containing a hamster.

"Einstein? A hamster? You've got to be kidding me," Marie said very confused.

"Darlin'," I said, since I knew she loved it when I called her that, as I put a hand over her shoulder, "That's exactly what I thought as well but apparently this little guy can work wonders."

"Einstein here," Beast continued, "Had been placed earlier with some mutant DNA through injection that is much similar to yours. Watch what happens when we place this very much alive flower by him."

Hank did so and we all watched as Einstein touched it and right before our eyes it died.

Marie looked away scared towards me. I didn't blame her. Einstein was just like her. It was like watching a tape of her sucking the life off of another human being.

"Now I'm going to place this injection in him that I came up with using some of the herbal remedies that I found in Ororo's garden that she so gladly and kindly let me use for these sort of things."

We watched as Hank carefully took the needle and gracefully picked up the lil bub and injected it.

He placed it back down and continued on, "Now we will take another live rose and place it nearby." 

Immediately the lil guy ran straight to it and started playing with it and touching it without killing it at all.

"Amazing!" Marie said in shock.

"We know," Chuck said.

"So where do I come in?"

"Well darlin' it was kind of a late birthday gift," I answered.

Soon Charles replied, "We chose you out of many. You see, Rogue, compared to others who can control their powers with certain ways, in cases like yours and certain other people, it is much more difficult to do so. I'm not completely saying that you can't. I'm just saying that you need extra help."

"And with the right support team, we can guarantee you'll be okay," finished Hank.

"So are you going to try the test on me?"

"That's what we hope," stated Wheels, "The good thing about this is that there doesn't appear to be any side effects or consequences as a result of taking it since it is all natural. But first there are some things that you should know about."

"Like what?"

"Well you will have to take certain lessons and sessions on how to use your mind in order to help with the controlling aspect of it. Ororo will help you as well as I. She will train you in meditation and I will train you to know more about this so that we can help others. You also must remember that doesn't mean it'll remove your power from you. It simply just lets you control it better. Your power will always be there. The injection wares off normally after about a month at first so you might have to come in on a monthly basis. Hank and Jean will be there to guide and assist you. As for your boyfriend…"

Hank chuckled, Charles smiled, Marie blushed, and I just rolled my eyes.

"He," Charles continued, "I expect should be helpful and much encouraging. Am I right, Logan?"

"You can count on me Chuck," I said looking down at Marie as she was smiling up at me.

"Good. So Rogue, are you up to the challenge?"

"Really?"

The professor nodded and then she looked from him to Hank, to me, then back to him, and said, "Sure. Now?"

"Absolutely," said Hank, "Sit down."

She did so and Hank asked me, "Logan are you willing to stay I mean I know how you are with needles and everything. Sure you won't pass out or anything?" he said jokingly. "I'll take my chances," I said holding her gloved hand, "But I really do think that I won't pass out. At least not with her here anyways."

"Charles? You called?" asked Jean walking in. Apparently he had sent a mind message for her to come for assisstance.

"Yes. Rogue has decided to take her chances and is going to need the injection."

"Great., Hold still," she said as she rubbed Marie's arm with a cotton swab. Then with gloved hands on to be careful, she took the injection Hank had laid out for her and placed it into Marie's Arm. She held my hand very tight for that short moment then quickly let go. We never looked away from each others eyes.

"All done. Let me put a band aid on it for ya," Jean said with a smile, "You will need to come back for a quick check up tomorrow to make sure everything goes well, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now Rogue I want you to remove your glove," said Charles.

"What for?"

"To touch this for me darlin'," I said taking one of the roses from the counter, "This is for you." 

She just smiled and said, "Thank you."

Everyone stared as she took one gloved hand and took it from me. Carefully she slowly rose her hand to it and touched it. She was afraid but she closed her eyes to battle her inner fears in her mind. She did not let go of it either. All we could do was stare in awe. She then slowly opened her eyes to see that the life in her hands was still alive.

"Oh mah gosh," she said in her southern accent, "It's alive! I didn't kill it!"

Then everyone cheered and congragulated her.

"Thank you, Professor, Hank, Jean," she said as she shook all of their hands with her own ungloved one, "You have no idea what this means to me."

"No Rogue. You have no idea what this means to us," replied the professor.

She was in tears. She finally turned to me and stared at me, "Thank ya, sugah."

I nodded and extended my arms out to her indicating that a hug was needed and we fell into an embrace. I had ungloved my hands a while earlier and now was holding her two ungloved ones. Her skin was so soft. We took a moment to stare into each others eyes. We were about to kiss when we remembered of our surroundings.

I coughed clearing my throat and they all understood what they had to do.

"I-uh, need to do the dishes. My turn," Hank said as he walked away in a rush.

"Promised to help Ororo in the garden," Jean said following Hank.

The only person left was the Professor who sat in his wheelchair with the most amused expression on his face that I had ever seen.

"And what's your excuse, Chuck?" I asked.

"Paperwork. But don't worry. I'm leaving," he wheeled himself to the door but stopped to say, "Enjoy yourselves," before heading out.

After making sure that they were gone by using my senses, we turned back to face each other.

"Thank you, Logan," Marie said again looking into my eyes.

"Don't mention it."

'You know that this is going to be mah first real kiss. At least the first one without there being anything that goes on wrong right?" I nodded and then slowly we came closer together and we were kissing. It was short and soft and I made sure it would be very gentle.

We pulled away and I swear I saw sparkles in her eyes.

After gasping for a little air, we kissed again but this time more passionately. I guess we didn't know what we were doing since eventually I accidentally bumped into Einstien's cage.

We pulled away from each other to look at Poor Einstein staring up at us. We just laughed.

Marie looked at her watch and then said, "Look at the time. I have to find Bobby and talk to him before I loose him and I don't know where he is. I hate to leave during a moment like this but you understand, right? "

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Bye," she said giving me a small pack before turning to the door, "See ya later, sugah," she added before she left.

There I was alone.

'Life is good," I said as I gave Einstein a piece of celery before leaving.

I was halfway down the hallway when I heard my name being called by a familiar voice that did not seem so happy.

"LOOGGAAANNNN!!!!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't One-Eye," I said before turning around, "What do you want now?"

"Stay away from Marie."

"First stay away from your girl and now this? Whoa. No can do buddy. She's mine."

"She's too young and you're-you're…,"

"I'm what?" I asked sarcastically.

"You-You are old! 50, 60, 70…Only God knows how old you are!!!"

"Shouldn't you be complaining about yourself then?"

"What?"

"Well Jean is about 4 to God knows how many more years older than you, right?"

"But it's different."

"There's an age difference there still, isn't there? There's no difference."

Ha-ha. Caught him.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm in sort of a need for a gold ole' beer," I said before walking down the hallway again.

"Logan, wait."

Oh great. Oh-so-fierce-leader One-Eye apparently now is a follower.

"Now what?" I said stopping but not looking back.

"Promise you won't hurt her. If you do I swear that you won't even know what that's going to make me do."

I looked over my shoulder and said, "Promise, but I assure you that watching her is the last thing you should be concerned about doing right now. Taking care of her? That's my job."

And with that I walked out and took an elevator to the main grounds. Now, I had a very important date with my good friend Molsen. I'm sure that Marie wouldn't mind.

**Author's Note:** I'm not a Scott hater so please don't hurt me!


	9. Marie's POV

**Beyond Words- Part 9**

**Marie's P.O.V.******

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva  
**Feedback:** Yes, Please and thank you!!!! You can do so at rogue200348@yahoo.com ****

**Dedication:** Thank you's to everyone I know and the people at the message boards and my reviewers at FanFiction.net. I promised I'd write more. 

**Archive:** If you are interested please ask me first just so I know. I don't consider it a problem if I say it is OK. I am a member to FanFiction.net and a bunch of other boards.

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine!! WAAHHH!!!

**Rating:** PG-13. Due to some romancy stuff.  
**Summary:** If you have read the first part you'd know. It is just a cute little L/M fic about them in luv with each other and them telling their P.O.V. of the whole situation. 

**Author's Note: **On to Part 9!

I found Bobby sitting on a bench near the baseball diamond outside.

"Hey, Bobby!" I said approaching him from behind as he stared startled.

"Rogue, I-"

"I thought you were playing soccer with Kurt and Evan."

"They were busy."

"Oh. Right," I sat next to him. I didn't like how the conversation was going so far.

We sat in silence for a while and then I asked him, "Are you okay?"

He just glanced at me and looked forward into the distance.

"It's the whole Logan and me thing right?" I asked looking at him, "I thought that when we broke up you said that we'd respect our futures like who we were going to be with and stuff. I mean you and Kitty are okay right?"

"We did and we are okay but-"

"But what?" I asked cutting him off.

"I miss you at times," he said. 

Oh gosh.

I definitely hadn't seen that one coming.

"Bobby-"

"When I see you with him… I get jealous. It's like despite all we've gone through, there is still part of me that wishes that the guy with you could have been me. I can't control it. I know that you love him and everything and that he might love you but I love you too."

A while back, I swore that I had no one to love me but in about the last 24 hours I find out that 2 men are in love with me. 

Wow, I have a strange life indeed. 

I had to think fast.

"Bobby, I love you too and care for you very much but not in that kind of way."

"I know that but just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will. Just promise me that you'll give Logan a chance? He's a really great guy."

"As long as you love him right?"

"Right."

"And Promise you won't tell Kitty about our conversation?" he asked panicking.

"Promise. I mean it's not like anything happened right?" I asked as we both smiled at each other.

"Promise this is the last promise?"

"Promise."

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got a surprise for you," I said as I ungloved my hand and took his hand in mine.

"How?-"asked Bobby in shock.

"Medication. The needle hurt mind you. Charles, Logan, Hank, and Jean were all in on it. It's a test to see how it reacts with my body. I have to go to meet Logan for lunch now. Wanna come?"

"Really?" he said standing up.

"Yeah. And get Kitty. I'm sure she's with Jubes. Just don't forget to be nice." 

I took his hand and we walked back together to the mansion as friends.


	10. Logan's POV

**Beyond Words- Part 10**

**Logan****'s P.O.V.******

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva  
**Feedback:** Yes, Please and thank you!!!! You can do so at rogue200348@yahoo.com ****

**Dedication:** Thank you's to everyone I know and the people at the message boards and my reviewers at FanFiction.net. I promised I'd write more. 

**Archive:** If you are interested please ask me first just so I know. I don't consider it a problem if I say it is OK. I am a member to FanFiction.net and a bunch of other boards.

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine!! WAAHHH!!!

**Rating:** PG-13. Due to some romancy stuff.  
**Summary:** If you have read the first part you'd know. It is just a cute little L/M fic about them in luv with each other and them telling their P.O.V. of the whole situation. 

**Author's Note: **About half-way done now!! Yeahy!!

Well, it's been 2 years since we found the cure for Marie and we became a couple. There's not one day that passes by where I take her for granted. I love her and she loves me. We need each other. That's the way it is supposed to be.

We decided to have an extremely steady relationship so that meant no…well you know. It was based on a total respect for each other. I didn't mind the wait and I'm sure that the fact that we were going to be with each other until our dying day helped as well.

Speaking of Marie, she finally got complete control of her powers. She still meditated and used concentration skills but now without Ororo or the the Professor's help. She now only needed the injection once every six months since her body was already taking care of her problem itself.

Scott and I still had our issues but he and I knew that what was done was done and that mine and Marie's love for each other was something that would never die and nobody could do anything about it. I finally made friends with the Bobby kid. He's gotten over Marie now and Kitty and him are hooked up. As for everyone else, they all accepted it and are used to it. For some it was more easier than others but they did anyways.

Marie was now 20 and more beautiful than ever. Today was her graduation and I was there for her. I was so happy for her. She got some of the top honors and made a great speech about the students futures that gave her a standing ovation since it touched so many people's hearts.

She wanted to not got to college but earn her degree through private lessons with Charles for Literature and teaching. He would give her the paperwork she would need to get a job there.

The so-called "mutant problem" had worsened and there were now more students than before that needed to have an education at the mansion. She decided to stay and teach. Wherever she went that was where I was going to go. I was to take care of her and that was that. No questions asked.

Once the graduation ceremony was over, I greeted her with a hug and a kiss and we were off to change for the party that was about to start. I wore my tux while she wore a simple nice black dress with her hair up. She was breathtaking. 

Oh that's another thing- we now shared the same room. We both moved into a bigger room usually for teachers but since she was going to be one, it made sense anyways. We moved into it right before her senior year. But like I said before, there was no funny stuff. Just cuddling.

Anyways, even though I was a chaperone, I did manage to pull her aside and dance with her despite what others thought. We danced slow tunes mostly the old Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston crap (well at least it was to me. Marie thought otherwise).

After we grew tired, we decided to go upstairs to sleep even if the party wasn't over and most of her friends would still be there. We couldn't go to sleep yet until I gave her the last surprise of the evening.

"Marie?" I asked. She was already in bed with her pajamas on. I just had my tux coat off as well as my tie.

"What sugah?" she said moving over to face me.

"Remember your wish that you made of how you wanted to road trip across Canada to Alaska?" I said lying next to her once I was in my pajamas and shirt.

"What about it?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Well now that school is over, I was wondering if-uh…" I kissed her forehead, "if maybe you want to go with me?"

Now I had her full attention since she bolted right up at me and looked down to see my grinning.

"Are you joking?" she asked.

"No," I said sitting up to face her.

"But how?"

"Well, Charles and I made a few plans and we can road trip to British Colombia where we are to stay at one of his getaways then take a cruise to Alaska from there. So what do you think?"

"I don't know what to say," she said lying back down.

"You don't need to say anything."

"Thank you so much!" she said kissing me and hugging me to death, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow?!"

"Yup. So that you have enough time to sleep and pack with ease."

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too darling."

"I'll thank you forever for this."

"I'm just doing my job."

And soon we fell asleep in each others arms dreaming about the next day and the nice vacation that awaited us.


	11. Marie's POV

**Beyond Words- Part 11**

**Marie's P.O.V.******

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva  
**Feedback:** Yes, Please and thank you!!!! You can do so at rogue200348@yahoo.com ****

**Dedication:** Thank you's to everyone I know and the people at the message boards and my reviewers at FanFiction.net. I promised I'd write more. 

**Archive:** If you are interested please ask me first just so I know. I don't consider it a problem if I say it is OK. I am a member to FanFiction.net and a bunch of other boards.

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine!! WAAHHH!!!

**Rating:** PG-13. Due to some romancy stuff.  
**Summary:** If you have read the first part you'd know. It is just a cute little L/M fic about them in luv with each other and them telling their P.O.V. of the whole situation. 

**Author's Note:** Only a few more chapters to go left.

I couldn't believe that Logan was finally couldn't make all my dreams come true. Words couldn't nearly describe what I felt when he told me we were going to Canada and Alaska.

I was more so jumpy all afternoon since I was so excited. I just hoped that I wouldn't be getting on his nerves.

We ate breakfast that morning and after got dressed after showering and packing. We decided to take one of the black vans that Charles had offered us.

We then had lunch and brought our luggage downstairs. The men (Logan, Bobby, Scott, and Kurt) loaded it all in the van as I hugged everyone else goodbye. 

We decided to stay there for about a month before coming back.

I would miss everyone but I knew that they'd be waiting upon our arrival.

"Well, darlin'. Ready to go?" asked Logan as he put his arm around my waist.

"Yeah," I said looking at him. He must've seen the tears in my eyes since he gave me one of the sweetest comforting kisses that he ever gave me. 

God I loved him.

We turned around to go down the front steps of the mansion to the van. When we got there we waved and went in. We rolled down the windows and pulled out as we said more good-byes.

While he was driving me, Logan comforted me by saying stuff about how not to worry since they'd still be there when we come back. He also had me talk with him about our plans on what to do when we get there and what we wanted to see.

We also karaoke singed to the radio as we traveled down the all too familiar highway we had gone down together a long time before.

"So tell me darling'," he said faking serious, "What kind of a name is Rogue?"

"Oh, I don't know," I said shyly, "What I want to know is what kind of a name is Wolverine?"

"Alright, then. My name is Logan."

"Marie." 

And with that we laughed as we headed to our dream vacation getaway of a lifetime.


	12. Logan's POV

**Beyond Words- Part 12**

**Logan****'s P.O.V.******

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva  
**Feedback:** Yes, Please and thank you!!!! You can do so at rogue200348@yahoo.com ****

**Dedication:** Thank you's to everyone I know and the people at the message boards and my reviewers at FanFiction.net. I promised I'd write more. 

**Archive:** If you are interested please ask me first just so I know. I don't consider it a problem if I say it is OK. I am a member to FanFiction.net and a bunch of other boards.

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine!! WAAHHH!!!

**Rating:** PG-13. Due to some romancy stuff.  
**Summary:** If you have read the first part you'd know. It is just a cute little L/M fic about them in luv with each other and them telling their P.O.V. of the whole situation. 

**Author's Note: **Almost there…

We settled in nicely into the cabin in British Colombia. The weather was good and despite it being summer, we were almost bordering the Yukon Territory so we still had a little bit of snow.

On our first day we set ourselves up. The cabin was cozy and had a bedroom, a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, and a nice spacious living room with a TV and a DVD player. We got some food including beer and stored it in the fridge and cabinets.

One morning, I had decided to take a look around the area. I mean, if we were to stay there for about a month or so we shouldn't be inside the whole time right?

I told Marie and she said that she'd agree and to go on ahead without her and that she'd get ready. I said I'd take the van but wouldn't be so far away and gave her the extra cell phone just in case. I kissed her goodbye and left.

The cabin was in the woods so it was a fair amount away from town so she could easily find me.

I was driving slowly on the trail when not to far away my senses were acting up. Nowadays my senses reacted over the dumbest thing. But this was different. I sniffed the air and stopped the van. I don't know why but it all seemed so familiar. Old but yet familiar. Then it dawned on me. I had been here before.

I got out of the car and walked a little on the path leaving a trail of my footsteps behind. My senses were getting stronger and stronger. I followed them to another cottage nearby. It looked deserted like it hadn't been inhabited in years.

Oh gosh. My senses had been leading me here all along.

I went in and coughed. There was so much dust and cobwebs all over. I entered and took notice of all the 19th century furniture. I walked in and found clothes scattered on the floor and broken glass. 

Then something caught my eyes. I went up to it and stared in disbelief. I raised a fist and leaned towards a section of the wall near a bed.

I couldn't believe it.

Claw marks.

My claw marks.

"No…It can't be…It just can't be."

I turned around and found an old fashioned designed desk with boxes and papers scattered all around them.

Writing. 

My writing.

It was my writing.

Oh no.

Pictures.

Pictures of me and-

No.

It can't be.

It looks just like…

Oh no.

Please no. I stared in horror. It was the only thing that I could do.

My past.

It was here to haunt me once again. 

I crouched down on the floor and cried and screamed for mercy.

"NO! NO!"

With tears I suffered and stayed there unable to move or do anything for God only knows how long.


	13. Marie's POV

**Beyond Words- Part 13**

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Feedback:** Yes, Please and thank you!!!! You can do so at rogue200348@yahoo.com 

**Dedication:** Thank you's to everyone I know and the people at the message boards and my reviewers at FanFiction.net. I promised I'd write more. 

**Archive:** If you are interested please ask me first just so I know. I don't consider it a problem if I say it is OK. I am a member to FanFiction.net and a bunch of other boards.

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine!! WAAHHH!!!

**Rating:** PG-13. Due to some romancy stuff.  
**Summary:** If you have read the first part you'd know. It is just a cute little L/M fic about them in luv with each other and them telling their P.O.V. of the whole situation. 

**Author's Note: **Now the time for Part 13 has arrived….

I got out of the bathroom, all dressed, thinking that I would find Logan but apparently he wasn't there.

I figured that he would be nearby. I got my jacket and went out for a walk.

The breeze was cool and crisp.

What a beautiful morning, I told myself.

I spotted Logan's van's tracks and followed. I then spotted the truck but no Logan.

That's weird, I thought.

I then saw his footprints but they were still on the path.

That seemed for strange but still at least I knew that he was there.

I took out the copy of the keys I had in my coat pocket and got in the van. I decided to drive following the steps so that he wouldn't have to walk all the way back for it. 

Logan was the one who taught me to drive and he's the best teacher in the world. Thanks to him, I got my license from the Professor.

It's too bad we all have to these certain kind of things through Charles but lately the whole "mutants in society issue" wasn't going to well and that meant our lives could be at stake. Thank god that Charles had very good connections including the private cruise ship he has. It's not like a huge one but it'll do for me and Logan.

I don't know why but I had a feeling deep in me that seemed to be telling me that Logan wasn't okay.

I drove a little way up until I saw the footprints lead up to a small abandoned cabin.

I wondered what might've happened so that he would be there.

I parked up in front of it and got my keys out and closed out the door.

I found the door open and walked in and called his name.

"Logan?" I said closing the door behind me.

I walked forward before calling his name again, "Logan?"

"Marie…"

Oh god.

I'll never forget the sight I had scene at that moment.

Logan was on the bed and he looked destroyed. He was crying. He was in pain. Papers lied scattered all over the floor.

I bent down over to him and stroked his hair as he allowed his tears to flow. He took my hands and cupped them in mine and said no more.

"Logan, what happened, sugah?"

"I-," he trailed off. His tears wouldn't let him speak. I kissed him on the cheek before embracing him. I took a paper and looked at it.

It was his writing.

Oh gosh.

The paper was really old and torn.

I saw a stack that was held together in the form of a book. I read what it said, "Property of James Howlett (Logan)"

Oh no.

This was his from a long time ago.

I then saw a photo sticking out. I took it out.

There was Logan.

He was standing in front of the very same house smiling. It was faded but he was wearing overalls and a white shirt and his hair was a little messy.

"Oh sugah. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," I said taking him into my arms. He and I cried until he finally slept.

I was careful to lay him down. I wanted to investigate a little more.

There were pages and documents with his signatures and facts.

Turns out his real name was James Howlett and yes he was Canadian. His parents were John and Elizabeth. John had been shot and James had seen it. That's when his anger caused him to have claws come out from the knuckles of his hands. That's what his journal described.

I took a look at Logan to see that he was sleeping so I returned to do my research.

His journal claims that he'd had been in love with a young girl named Rose. The only problem was that before they got the chance to get married he killed his father's murder and they had to flee quickly to British Columbia with her.

He then disguised himself as a man named Logan and during that time, he discovered he had animal keen senses and an accelerated and non-normal healing factor. He was always up for challenges and that's how he got the nickname of Wolverine.

I couldn't believe what I read next.

While he was in B.C. he came face to face with the son of his father's murder. A battle occurred but something went terribly wrong. Rose was trying to break up the fight, when by accident, James killed her with his claws. He had come back here to the cabin but couldn't take being without her any longer so fleed into the woods.

No.

Poor Logan. He had killed Rose, that must've been awful.

I suddenly remembered of the incident where he had stabbed me and nearly killed me if it wasn't for my power of life-sucking, I would've been dead.

I also felt a sense of admiration towards Rose. During the 19th century, mutants were less common but she loved him no matter what his problems was and stood by him every step of the way.

He had described her as caring, very young, energetic, and creative. Very much like me.

I wasn't mad at her nor was I jealous. I understood her completely.

I already knew the rest of the story. Due to his healing power, he couldn't age and always liked the like he was in his thirties and after 100 years, he had gone through a harsh government experiment on mutants. They were trying to make him into a killing machine known as Weapon X. Scientists involved in the project inserted the adamantium skeleton in him that during the process caused him to loose his memory and made him into what he was today.

I turned the page to find the rest of the journal empty. While doing so, a picture fell out to the floor with the back towards me.

I picked it up and turned it around.

Oh my god.

It was a picture of Rose.

Oh my god.

She looked exactly like me.

Oh lord.

I heard Logan stir and I saw him open his eyes knowing he was awake.

"Marie?"

"I'm here Logan."

"Can we go back to our cabin now please?" he whispered in pain.

"Yeah, c'mon," I said helping him up from the bed and wiping my tears from mine and his eyes.

"She's pretty," I said as we were walking towards the door.

"Just like you, "he said forcing a smile as we left.


	14. Logan's POV

**Beyond Words- Part 14  
****Logan****'s P.O.V.**

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva  
**Feedback:** Yes, Please and thank you!!!! You can do so at rogue200348@yahoo.com ****

**Dedication:** Thank you's to everyone I know and the people at the message boards and my reviewers at FanFiction.net. I promised I'd write more. 

**Archive:** If you are interested please ask me first just so I know. I don't consider it a problem if I say it is OK. I am a member to FanFiction.net and a bunch of other boards.

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine!! WAAHHH!!!

**Rating:** PG-13. Due to some romancy stuff.  
**Summary:** If you have read the first part you'd know. It is just a cute little L/M fic about them in luv with each other and them telling their P.O.V. of the whole situation. 

**Author's Note: **Now the time for Part 14 has arrived….

The time for our cruise was coming but I didn't feel like actually going. In fact, I didn't want to go. It's a whole new thing of getting used to when you find out certain things about your past. Even worse you find out things about the family you never knew you had or your past love.

It's not that I hate the fact that I was in love with a woman named Rose, it's just that I don't know how bad it affects Marie, if it did anyways.

I mean they almost look exactly alike. That's the creepy thing. They were also around the same age when they met me and their personalities are alike according to what my diary also said. Was there something more to this or was it just pure coincidence?

I could tell that Marie wasn't looking forward to the trip either. She was too busy caring for me and making sure that she had fulfilled my every need before knowing when the days had turned into nights. I'm sure that she wasn't getting much sleep either.

It was the 2 days before we were suppose to go on the cruise. I was in bed and she came out of the kitchen and was going to give me a beer to calm me down a little. I told her that she didn't have to but she insisted so I let her. This was not a good time for any arguments whatsoever.

She sat down on the side of me to watch me drink it. God I couldn't stand to see that sad look upon her face.

"Logan?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, darlin'?" I replied back.

"I think that we should go back home soon."

"Do you want to?"

"I can't stand seeing you like this and we both know that you have a lot of talking to do with the Professor. Don't worry about me. I need to get ready for the upcoming year."

"But, Marie. It was your graduation present."

"I'm more concerned for you. Just you being happy and you being with me is the best gift that I can have. Who knows maybe someday we'll do it but not now."

"Marie, promise that if I ask you to go sometime later you'll accept it."

"Promise."  
We smiled and then I motioned for her to come under the covers for cuddling and she did so.

Us, together, is all we would ever need to make it through life.


	15. Marie's POV

**Beyond Words- Part 15**

**Marie's P.O.V.**

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva  
**Feedback:** Yes, Please and thank you!!!! You can do so at rogue200348@yahoo.com ****

**Dedication:** Thank you's to everyone I know and the people at the message boards and my reviewers at FanFiction.net. I promised I'd write more. 

**Archive:** If you are interested please ask me first just so I know. I don't consider it a problem if I say it is OK. I am a member to FanFiction.net and a bunch of other boards.

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine!! WAAHHH!!!

**Rating:** PG-13. Due to some romancy stuff.  
**Summary:** If you have read the first part you'd know. It is just a cute little L/M fic about them in luv with each other and them telling their P.O.V. of the whole situation. 

**Author's Note:** I told you that I would be back and here I am. Tis time for Part 15! 

Before we left that morning, I went back to the old cabin that had once belonged to Logan to take a look at a few things. Logan was still asleep so I left him a note saying that I should be back within a couple of minutes.

I went in and instantly felt Logan's presence all around.  I couldn't believe all that was now happening to him in so little time.

I moved towards the desk and picked up the picture of Rose. She had gone through so much with him and risked her life but even still she stayed with him because she loved him.

I felt so much sympathy for her since I knew exactly how she felt.

She died for him.

I nearly did too but managed to survive.

I don't know why I did so but I began to talk to myself aloud but I really was trying to talk to the spirit of Rose.

"I promise to take care of him. I love him and I always will. I don't know if I'll ever be the same like you were to him but I kinda guess that destiny brought me to him. I'll be the best I can be and I will never leave his side. I promise."

I turned around to see Logan in the doorway holding back some tears.

"You mean that, darlin'?" he asked.

"Yeah. You said that you'd take care of me so I'll take care of you."

He came up to me and gave me a sweet kiss and a hug.

Wiping some of the tears in his eyes, he said, "C'mon, darlin'. Let's go."

We went back to the mansion and had a long talk with Charles. What we had found out was that it was all true. Logan was mad but I was able to calm him down and soon everything was alright.

Time passed and I kept teaching and he kept assisting Charles and anyone else needing help in things here or there. He realized that he couldn't change the past even if it was very harsh.

We were going to stay there for the holidays with the kids who had no place to go and no families. There were a lot and we made sure that everyone's Christmas would be nice and bright.

We all decorated a huge Christmas tree and wrapped each others presents. Also, at night by the fireplace, for the little ones, we would all gather around the piano by the fireplace and sang Christmas Carols with Hank on the piano.

It was late Christmas Eve and most of the people were already asleep. A few of us were still awake so we were cleaning up due to the dinner and a few early unwrapped presents who's wrappers had managed to get their way to the floor. Logan and I were in charge of the living room area.

We were almost done and I was picking up some wrappers off the floor when he came up from behind me and hugged me and kissed my neck.

"Hey. "

"Wow, You're cuddlish."

"Is that even a word?"

"I don't know."

We sat down on the couch exhausted.

"Logan? Wanna open one of your Christmas presents early to keep up with the Christmas Eve tradition?"

"Sure. Just as long as you open up one of mine.'

"Okay," I said getting up and going to the tree, "Which one?"

"Pick one."

"Um…," I said suddenly spotting the small one with the green wrapping paper, "This one."

"Bring it here, darlin'," he said as I walked over to him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He took it and stared at it. Then he unwrapped it to reveal a small box. He looked up at me and I motioned him to go ahead and open it and he did so.

His expression when he saw the expensive silver watch I gave him was priceless.

"Oh gosh, darling. This is too much," he said.

"No. It's actually not enough for someone as special as you."

I knew that he never ever had any real gifts before since we met but this year I felt like giving him something really special. He had said he needed a new watch so here it was. A brand new first class one.

"I got it the last time we had a field trip about a month ago," I said.

"You didn't have to. Thank you," he said as he gave me a hug.

"You're welcome…again."

"You sure…um…that…you are ready for your gift?"

"Yeah. Why are you so nervous?"

"I just want to make sure that it's special and all and that you like it and everything."

"Anything from you is special and I like, sugah. Don't worry about it."

Then nervously he hesitated and took in a deep breath before taking out a small blue colored wrapped box and giving it to me.

"For you."

"Thank you," I said eying him suspiciously.

I unwrapped it to find as well a tiny little black box. It was so pretty. After one look back up at him, I opened it.

Oh god.

A ring.

An engagement ring.

"Marie," he said kneeling on the floor in front of me as I was fighting back tears, 'I know that due to your age you might not be ready. I'm not your typical Prince Charming but I love you with all my heart and promise to take care of you forever. Will you marry me?" he said before taking out some mistletoe from his pocket and with his arm raised it over the both of us, "Please?" he said giving me a pleading look.

All I could do was nod my head.

"You will?"

"Yes Logan I will," I said as we kissed and hugged for a while, "Oh by the way, you are my prince charming." 


	16. Logan's POV

**Beyond Words- Part 16**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva  
**Feedback:** Yes, Please and thank you!!!! You can do so at rogue200348@yahoo.com ****

**Dedication:** Thank you's to everyone I know and the people at the message boards and my reviewers at FanFiction.net. I promised I'd write more. 

**Archive:** If you are interested please ask me first just so I know. I don't consider it a problem if I say it is OK. I am a member to FanFiction.net and a bunch of other boards.

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine!! WAAHHH!!!

**Rating:** PG-13. Due to some romancy stuff.  
**Summary:** If you have read the first part you'd know. It is just a cute little L/M fic about them in luv with each other and them telling their P.O.V. of the whole situation. 

**Author's Note: **Now the time for Part 16 has arrived….

I was so over thrilled when I heard Marie say yes that she was going to marry me that we had decided the best thing to do was to get married as quickly as possible.

Plans were being made and we agreed to Kurt wedding us. Scott was to be my best man and for Marie's maid of honors she would have Kitty, Jubillee, Ororo, and Jean. Charles also agreed to be the one to walk her down the aisle.

We would have it in the gym and the color theme was white with light purples, blues, and pinks. Her favorite colors. Actually it really wasn't looking that bad after all.

I already had my tux but Marie was waiting for her wedding dress and I still had to purchase the ring. She herself came up with the design for her gown and her bridesmaids were going to help her make it.

In the meantime, I was Charles assistant at the school and was a substitute for when one was actually needed which really wasn't that often.

Marie became a teacher and worked with the little kids. You wouldn't believe how many kids nowadays were being abandoned due to strange circumstances like strange skin/hair colors and if they had tails or something like that. She never complained about it though. She loved her job despite that she did admit that they could be a handful. They loved her so much and were so good to her. She taught them their lessons well and helped them with other activities like art and stuff. God, I could only see her as a mom now. Boy could she work wonders.

Anyways, we had a wedding to start and I couldn't wait for it to begin.

Just a few more days and Marie and I would be officially together forever.


	17. Marie's POV

**Beyond Words- Part 17  
Marie's P.O.V.**

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva  
**Feedback:** Yes, Please and thank you!!!! You can do so at rogue200348@yahoo.com ****

**Dedication:** Thank you's to everyone I know and the people at the message boards and my reviewers at FanFiction.net. I promised I'd write more. 

**Archive:** If you are interested please ask me first just so I know. I don't consider it a problem if I say it is OK. I am a member to FanFiction.net and a bunch of other boards.

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine!! WAAHHH!!!

**Rating:** PG-13. Due to some romancy stuff.  
**Summary:** If you have read the first part you'd know. It is just a cute little L/M fic about them in luv with each other and them telling their P.O.V. of the whole situation. 

**Author's Note: **Now the time for Part 17 has arrived….

Everything was so beautiful. There were flowers of pinks, purples, and blues everywhere in the huge gym with the cathedral like ceiling that mine and Logan's wedding was taking place.

I was so busy getting ready putting on my white dress. I had my hair up in a bun and 2 loose strands. On the top of my head was a band with a few jewels that held the veil.

"You look so pretty," said Jean adding the last few touches in my make-up.

"Yeah, Logan is sure one lucky guy," said Kurt.

"Where is he?"

"Talking with Scott. He's giving him a few words of wisdom and calming him down," said Jubilee.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh," said Jubilee.

"It seems like they are finally starting to get along," said Ororo.

"It's about time," answered Jean.

Then Charles entered.

"How does he look?"

"In my opinion, like a gentlemen who is very much in love," he replied.

"How do I look?"

"Great," everyone answered.

"Good, I don't want to look bad or anything."

"Don't worry girl. You wont," said Kitty.

"He's going to look at you and fall head over heels," said Jubile.

"Yeah," said Kitty.

"You ready?" Charles asked.

"Yeah."

"Nervous?"

"Uh-huh."

"Don't worry about it," he said as we walked in the hallway and a few good lucks to the entrance of the room were made, "You love each other and that's all that matters."

The wedding march commenced and the grand doors opened the door revealing the massive amount of the school packed there (at least those who hadn't gone home for the holidays).

There was Beast and Scott awaiting us.

The maids of honors went up first as well as the little flower girl and the little ring boy.

Charles walked me down the aisle and I swear that I felt so dizzy. Everything around me was all going in slow motion and it seemed like forever before I ever got up there.

"You know, Rogue," Charles said as we came up to Logan and I stared at him in through his gorgeous eyes, "You were the one of the daughters that I never had. Logan take good care of her."

"I will."

Charles then joined our hands and I swear that I still felt the same sparks I had felt the first day that we had met.

Then it was time for Kurt to wed us.

"You're so beautiful."

"You're so handsome," I said back.

We couldn't stop from looking into each others eyes.

"Logan, do you take this women to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Marie, do you take this man to be you husband?"

"I do."

We made vows and exchanged the rings.

It was so pretty with its small little white jewel in it and all.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Howlett. You may now kiss the bride."

We kissed each other and everyone cheered. We then walked down the aisle where we headed to the party where there would be much dance and food.

We never left each other for a minute the whole night.

We sang karaoke and speeches and toasts were made. There was also the cutting of the cake and the throwing of the bouquet. Kitty caught it and it was easy to tell that her and Bobby were taking many glances from across the room. He looked like he had something up his sleeves. Wonder what. Well, as long as they are in love.

Soon it was time to open up the presents. We received photo albums, scrapbooks, underwear (Kitty and Jubes' idea), and many other things.

Then it was time to retreat. We said our good-bye's and thank you's before going uostairs to our room.

Naturally, when we saw that no one was looking, Logan picked me up and led me upstairs into our bedroom. He opened the door and quickly locked it behind him.

He turned to stare at me before letting me down and taking me into his arms.

"I love you, darlin'," he said playing with my hair and kissing my neck.

"Love ya, too," I said shyly.

"Nervous?" he whispered looking into my eyes. I knew what he meant. I mean it was our wedding night and all.  What else would you expect?

"No it's just…," I said trailing off.

"I'll be careful. I promise that I won't hurt you."

"Right, just gave me a sec okay?"

"I'll be waiting," he said kissing me. 

I went into the bathroom to get ready.  I really was nervous and in any moment I wouldn't be the same person I was before. No more little innocent Marie. That was over. Thanks to Kitty and Jubes I now had some black lingerie to put on. I placed my wedding dress on a bathroom hook and took in a deep breath. I came out to see Logan sitting there on the bed that was covered in roses.

Aw. How sweet.

He finally turned around to look at me and gasped. 

Oh no.

Was I showing too much?

Was my gown too small?

Am I too fat in this?

Why am I even asking myself all this?

He's going to be seeing me without this soon and at certain other points during our life so what was all the fuss?

"You look beautiful," he said coming up to me and taking my hand. 

I also realized that by now he was in his boxers also a matching black. Thank you Professor for remembering it was his favorite color.

Anyways, he led me to the bed and we sat down where we had a long conversation on the consequences and stuff. We came to the conclusion that the only thing that could happen to me was that I would get pregnant. But we both decided that it was okay since we loved each other and we were planning to raise a family anyways. In other words, we weren't going to use protection. I was a little nervous but he told me that everything was going to be okay and that really calmed me down.

Finally, he moved in closer to me. More than I ever thought that he could ever be but in my wildest dreams.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied before he leaned into me to kiss me with his sweet lips symbolizing yet another chapter in our life that was to begin.


	18. Logan's POV

**Beyond Words- Part 18  
****Logan****'s P.O.V.**

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva  
**Feedback:** Yes, Please and thank you!!!! You can do so at rogue200348@yahoo.com ****

**Dedication:** Thank you's to everyone I know and the people at the message boards and my reviewers at FanFiction.net. I promised I'd write more. 

**Archive:** If you are interested please ask me first just so I know. I don't consider it a problem if I say it is OK. I am a member to FanFiction.net and a bunch of other boards.

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine!! WAAHHH!!!

**Rating:** PG-13. Due to some romancy stuff.  
**Summary:** If you have read the first part you'd know. It is just a cute little L/M fic about them in luv with each other and them telling their P.O.V. of the whole situation. 

**Author's Note:** Part 18!! One more left to go…

We went on our honeymoon to Alaska and had a very good time on the cruise. We went on a mountain trail and looked at the beautiful views below. It was so breathtaking and to have her there with me was a dream come true. We also went to a local museum and saw a lot of great ancient paintings and sculptures. Some didn't mean much to me but Marie was certainly excited over them. All that mattered to me was that I kept my promise to her that we would go and go we did.

There was a nice little hotel by the ocean that wasn't far away from the woods and wildlife that we decided to stay at. There was a long and wide window in our place that we could look over the horizon. It was just great.

"Hey," Marie said one afternoon coming up behind me. She had slept in that morning since she was tired and feeling a little sick. Maybe it was something in the food down at the restaurant downstairs or something.

We'd be leaving on the cruise the next morning so that we could go back home so I figured that she woke up to finish packing.

"Hey," I said giving her a hug.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You. Me. Us," I said and she laughed a little.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Same," she replied.

I don't know why but I sensed that there was something different about her.

"I got a surprise for you," she said.

"What is it, darling?" I said.

"Remember that you said that after we would get married, we'd get jobs, have a family, live happily ever after and all that?"

"Yeah."

"Well I think that one more of those things are going to come true," she said as she moved my hand to her stomach.

Oh god.

She was-

"Marie…are you?"

She nodded.

"Oh my god!" I said hugging and kissing her, "How and when did you find out?"

"This morning. I took a test before going back to bed."

"Oh gosh," I said with tears forming in my eyes, "I love you, darlin'."

"I love you too baby."

"I promise I'll always take care of you and the baby."

"Promise?"

"Promise. With all my heart."

We soon fell asleep on the bed. She was in my arms and I had my hand placed on her stomach. I was going to be a daddy. I couldn't believe it.

I knew one thing for sure though. I was not going to let Marie or the baby down not ever.

I promised.


	19. Marie's POV

**Beyond Words- Part 19/Epilogue  
Marie's P.O.V.**

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva  
**Feedback:** Yes, Please and thank you!!!! You can do so at rogue200348@yahoo.com ****

**Dedication:** Thank you's to everyone I know and the people at the message boards and my reviewers at FanFiction.net. I promised I'd write more. 

**Archive:** If you are interested please ask me first just so I know. I don't consider it a problem if I say it is OK. I am a member to FanFiction.net and a bunch of other boards.

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine!! WAAHHH!!!

**Rating:** PG-13. Due to some romancy stuff.  
**Summary:** If you have read the first part you'd know. It is just a cute little L/M fic about them in luv with each other and them telling their P.O.V. of the whole situation. 

**Author's Note: **Now the grand finale…. (Sorry that it's kinda short. Really short actually. Sorry.)

Nine month later, I gave birth to mine and Logan's baby girl Rose. The name was in dedication to his previous love of course. The one he couldn't remember.

She was growing up fast and loved to play. She walks and runs everywhere. She can be a handful but we love her. Logan has She even recently said her first words, "Da-da." That obviously made Logan very happy.

A lot has also changed in the world too, the world seems to be accepting humans mutant abilities much better now and know that there are many that actually mean good and actually want to help the world become a better place.

I'm now on break from teaching and Kitty has taken over the class as she is learning how to be a teacher as well. 

Next year, there will be more students here and there will be more regular teachers.

I'll teach Art and Logan will be teaching Literature. We will be taking turns taking care of the baby but when neither of us can, Charles will. He's too old to teach now and Rose considers him to be her grandpa. He loves being with her and we trust him enough. She's always happy with him.

Times have definitely changed but I hope that our baby will have a good future.


End file.
